Poppin'Party
Poppin'Party, often abbreviated to PoPiPa, is an all-girl band in the BanG Dream! franchise. The group consists of five members, namely Toyama Kasumi on guitar and vocals, Hanazono Tae on lead guitar, Ushigome Rimi on bass, Yamabuki Saaya on drums, and Ichigaya Arisa on keyboard and tambourine. They debuted with the song Yes! BanG Dream! Background A girl band always searching for that sparkling, heart-pounding beat, based on Kasumi's (Gt. & Vo.) childhood observation of the stars shining in the night sky. The other four members are music-lover Tae (Gt.), shy but confident girl Rimi (Ba.), kind and family-oriented Saaya (Dr.), and constant contrarian Arisa (Key.). They have band practice in Arisa's basement, and what they lack in skill and experience, they more than make up for in gusto. Story * For 's band story, see here. * For 's event related stories, see listing here. Costume Originally each member wore a similar outfit reminiscent of stylized uniforms featuring the girls theme color in both solid and plaid fabrics. This outfit is composed of a white top, two members having sleeves with a plaid cuff, and three without; instead having plaid lace straps worn under shoulder. At the neck is a plaid tie or bow-tie, and black suspender straps adorned with gold lined stars and bows. The straps connect to a brown belt with a star buckle, worn over fabric wrapped around the waist and a small, gold star chain. Kasumi and Saaya wear black shorts with a piece of plaid fabric hanging on the left hip, with Tae matching them but wearing dark blue shorts or miniskirt. Rimi and Arisa wear plaid skirts with a frilly petticoat. Each girl wears matching shoes of their theme color in a darker or lighter shade and accent by gold detailing, along with glittering black stockings or tube socks that have a gold star cut around the top. On their wrists are multiple black accessories, and each girl wears matching hair accessories or star earrings. Currently the girls have switched to a more colorful and lively outfit. The top is cut beneath the breast with polka-dot pattern, stars, light blue stripes, colorful hot pink dots, and yellow dripping paint with a white collar that has stripes of azure and a flap of violet, purple, hot pink, orange, or blue fabric depending on the member. The suspender straps from the first outfit are kept but lack the bows, connecting to a colorful dot waistband. Each girl wears a different accessory beneath the shoulder, in the form of colorful dotted straps, yellow ruffled sleeves, or bracelets made from red, yellow, and blue rings. The bottoms are slightly different, coming in the form of a pair of shorts or skirt accent by spheres of blue and pink alternating with larger raspberry spheres. The skirt reminiscent of the top, trim with ruffles of lime and yellow, while the shorts are black with raspberry dripped paint instead of yellow and accent by fabric matching the skirt. Each member wears black shoes with yellow strings and socks, along with colorful spheres on the wrists and many colorful star and sphere hair accessories. Songs Original Songs= * Happy Happy Party! * 1000-kai Urunda Sora * Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni * Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! * STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ * Poppin' Shuffle * Teardrops * Yes! BanG_Dream! * Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~ * Tokimeki Experience! * Mae e Susume! * Kimi ni Moratta Mono * Yumemiru Sunflower * Natsunodon! * Hachigatsu no if * Time Lapse * Christmas no Uta * B.O.F * CiRCLING * Light Delight * Nijuu no Niji * Saa Ikou! |-| Others= * Quintuple☆Smile * Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! |-| Character Songs= * Dokidoki SING OUT! (Kasumi) * Hanazono Denki Guitar!!! (Tae) * Chocolate no Teion Recipe (Rimi) * Tooi Ongaku ~Heartbeat~ (Saaya) * Su-Suki Nanka Janai! (Arisa) |-| Cover Songs= * Sorairo Days * Alchemy * Hikaru Nara * Little Busters! * Seikai wa Hitotsu! Janai!! with Glitter*Green * Tentai Kansoku (Kasumi with Afterglow) * God knows... * only my railgun * Senbonzakura * Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai * Melancholic * GLAMOROUS SKY * DAYS * Natsumatsuri * Romeo and Cinderella Lives #BanG Dream! First☆LIVE Sprin’PARTY 2016! #BanG Dream! Second☆LIVE Starrin’ PARTY 2016! #BanG Dream! 3rd☆LIVE Sparklin’ PARTY 2017! #BanG Dream! 4th☆LIVE Miracle PARTY 2017! #BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE HAPPY HAPPY PARTY 2018! (Day 1) #BanG Dream! 6th☆LIVE (Day 2) Trivia *Their family name (Toyama, Hanazono, Ushigome, Yamabuki, and Ichigaya) are all based on the name of areas in Shinjuku. *The hair colors of all 5 members are common hair colors that can be seen in the real world. *In the game, Rimi says she's basically in charge of writing Poppin'Party's songs. *You can form the following full 4★ Poppin'Party band: **'Pure' **'Happy' *They are the first to have a gacha that featured limited members (Bright Christmas Gacha). ru: Category:Bands Category:Poppin'Party